Gomitas
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Puede que tengan muchos colores, o sean de muchos sabores pero al final...siguen siendo solo gomitas.


**Buenas noches. Espero sinceramente que se encuentren muy bien. **

**He extrañado profundamente el publicar historias, pero como algunos de mis lectores sabrán, no gusto de subir alguna historia a menos que esté finalizada. Tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que quisiera concluir, sin embargo mi vida mantiene un ritmo rígido que es casi imposible de romper, pero hace poco me di el placer de escribir esta pequeña historia y dentro de algún tiempo planeo continuar con aquellos fics que deje inconclusos, agradezco profundamente la paciencia que muchos lectores me han tenido, no les quedaré mal, lo juro.**

**Esta historia No es un fic, nació de mi deseo de ganar un concurso de cuentos en el que el tema principal era la discriminación.**

**Adore la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente, que va mucho más allá de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Y a pesar de encontrarme triste por no lograr obtener alguno de los primeros lugares, deseo que ustedes compartan conmigo este nuevo cuento. **

**Un cuento sencillo, tal vez torpe e incluso estúpido y con poco talento, pero que finalmente es mío. **

**Tengo el placer de hacer el anunció de mi primer historia original.**

**Esta historia me pertenece, como también los personajes que se encuentran dentro de ella. Pido respeto a aquellos que la lean.**

**¡Disfruten! **

**Gomitas**

A Jorge le gusta leer libros. Le gustaba desde que su abuelo comenzó a contarle historias de pequeño. A la hora del recreo siempre aprovecha para leer algo nuevo.

A Rosa le gusta su cabello negro. Cuando era pequeña solían peinárselo en dos largas trenzas adornadas con listones, ahora le gusta traerlo suelto con algunos adornos jarochos que su mamá le hace. Su piel tostada es brillante y tiene unos enormes ojos cafés. Siempre le dicen que se parece a su abuela que vive en Veracruz.

A Mario le gusta el futbol. Le encanta aunque no puede jugarlo ya que se cansa fácilmente al correr. A pesar de todo lo juega siempre en casa.

Jorge, Rosa y Mario tenían una cosa en común. No tenían amigos.

En la escuela los demás niños decían que eran raros y por eso era mejor no acercarse a ellos. A las demás niñas no les gustaban los broches que usaba Rosa, y muchas veces se burlaban porque su cabello no era ondulado como el de Claudia, ni rubio como el de Lorena. Su piel morena les parecía fea.

A Jorge no le hablaban porque decían que era muy aburrido. A sus compañeros no les gustaba que sacara las mejores calificaciones en la clase de español.

A Mario lo molestaban por ser gordito. Le ponían apodos y jamás le invitaban de sus dulces. Se reían de él en clase de deportes y cuando iban a jugar futbol le ignoraban.

Muchas veces los maestros los encontraban sentados en distintos lados del patio durante el recreo, comiendo en silencio y mirando a los demás alumnos. Y eso les preocupaba. Un día organizaron un trabajo en equipo en donde los niños pudiesen compartir con sus compañeros algo que les gustara hacer, pero al final tanto Mario, como Jorge y Rosa estaban solos porque ninguno de sus compañeros los quería en su grupo. Así que los tres niños se unieron en un solo equipo.

Se sentaron en el suelo formando un pequeño círculo entre los tres, calladitos se miraron unos a otros sin saber cómo empezar.

Nerviosa, Rosa sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de gomitas dulces. Estaba a punto de comer una cuando se fijó que Mario la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quieres?_ Preguntó la niña. Mario se sorprendió mucho cuando ella le pasó la bolsa de gomitas para que tomara una.

-Gra…gracias- Tímidamente Mario sacó una gomita amarilla y la comió. Jorge miró como el niño masticaba y sonreía.

-¿Tú quieres?- Preguntó Rosa acercándole la bolsita también a Jorge. En silencio el tomó uno de los dulces y lo miró fijamente.

-¿No te gustan las gomitas?- Preguntó Rosa cuando vio que Jorge no se comía el dulce.

-Si me gustan – Respondió el niño con las mejillas rosas de vergüenza –Pero es que esta es de limón- Rosa se rió por la cara de asco que puso su compañero.

-Bueno, entonces puedes tomar de otra- Le dijo acercándole nuevamente la bolsita. Jorge la miró por unos segundos y sonrió cambiando el dulce.

-Gracias- Cuando sacó una gomita naranja Mario lo miró con asco.

-¿En serio te gustan las gomitas de Naranja?- le preguntó mirando como el niño se comía gustoso el caramelo.

-Si – respondió Jorge -¿A ti no?- Mario negó con la cabeza y arrugó su nariz con desagrado -¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… es que es Naranja ¡EWWWWW! – Bastaba ver la cara de Mario para que por un momento Rosa y Jorge pensaran que las gomas de naranja eran realmente asquerosas.

-¡Esa no es una razón!- Dijo Rosa tratando de no reírse.

-¡Claro que lo es!- replicó Mario.

-No, no lo es- volvió a decir Rosa encogiéndose de hombros –Una razón sería: que el sabor no te agrada. Pero no porque es Naranja.

Rosa se rió con ganas contagiando poco a poco a Jorge que se rió también. Mario se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

-¿A a ti cuales son las gomitas que más te gustan?- Le preguntó Jorge a Rosa. La niña se quedó callada pensando su respuesta por un momento.

-¡Las rojas!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Las rojas?- Preguntaron a su vez Jorge y Mario -¿Por qué?-

-¡Sí!- asintió la niña – Me gusta su sabor.

-¿Por su sabor? Puff… ¡que tonto!- Se rió Mario.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Replicó Rosa confundida por la risa del niño. Nervioso Jorge miró que la niña comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿Y las que menos te gustan?- preguntó antes de que sus compañeros pelearan. Rosa volteó a verlo ignorando al niño gordito.

-Mmmmm no sé - Pensó seriamente –Creo que todas me gustan-

-¿En serio?- Sorprendidos volvieron a preguntar Mario y Jorge al mismo tiempo -¿TODAS?-

-Sí, todas- Rosa se encogió de hombros –no me importa que sean de distintos colores o que sepan diferente. Al final solo son gomitas. ¡Y las gomitas son mis dulces favoritos!-

-Eso sí- Aceptó Jorge después de pensarlo por unos segundos –De todos modos son gomitas-

-Pues si- dijo también Mario con una gran sonrisa. Los tres niños rieron fuertemente y se miraron con timidez.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana del recreo. Asombrados miraron como sus compañeros salían apurados del salón. En silencio se pusieron de pie.

Jorge suspiró y sacó de su mochila la torta que su mamá le había hecho y un libro nuevo.

-Jorge- Le llamó Mario -¿No quieres juntarte con nosotros?

Rosa y Mario le esperaban junto a la puerta del salón. Mario con una bolsa de papel de estraza en las manos y Rosa con una mochilita colgada del brazo.

Sorprendido Jorge se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡S…Si!- Gritó con una gran sonrisa corriendo hacia ellos. Juntos caminaron hacía el patio.

Con el paso de los días Mario, Rosa y Jorge descubrieron que compartían gustos parecidos. Les gustaba sentarse juntos en el recreo compartiendo de su comida y platicando sin parar.

A Mario le sorprendió que Jorge fuera bueno jugando al futbol. Pasaban muchas tardes jugando juntos después de clases. A Rosa le gustaba contarle a Jorge las leyendas que su mamá le leía y él emocionado se las contaba a su abuelo cuando regresaba a casa. A Mario y Rosa les encantaba el chocolate, compraban una barrita y los tres la comían en el recreo. Podían hablar durante horas sobre su postre preferido pero siempre terminaban diciendo que no había nada mejor que el helado de chocolate.

Y así poco a poco los tres niños se hicieron amigos. Un día a su grupo se unió Karla, y al siguiente día Luis, también Omar, Verónica y muchos, muchos más.

Porque aunque al principio sus diferencias les asustaran, cuando se conocían bien descubrían que compartían muchas cosas en común. Y al final ya no importaba que tan distintos fueran… porque cada uno de ellos era especial a su forma.

Por eso si te encuentras con alguien que es diferente a ti, no lo juzgues por su apariencia o su manera de ser. Conócelo, puede que al final sea más parecido a ti de lo que crees.

Recuerda que en una bolsa de gomitas hay muchos colores y sabores:

Jorge podría ser como una gomita de Naranja: No te dan muchas ganas de probarla pero una vez que la comes te das cuenta que es muy dulce.

Mario podía parecerse a la gomita de piña: distinta en forma y de extraño color pero con tiempo podría convertirse en una de tus favoritas, pues tiene algo que siempre termina gustándote.

Y Rosa es mucho más parecida a la gomita "Roja": Es llamativa a la vista, sobresale entre las demás de la bolsita pero eso es lo que hace que sea tan especial.

Es cierto que pueden gustarte unas más que otras pero al final: siguen siendo solo gomitas.

**Fin**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, agradecería de todo corazón que me enviaras un comentario. Con lo que desees decir no importa que sea.**

**Besos**

**Himevampirechan**


End file.
